Then and Now
by Lissical
Summary: It's time to forget the past and move on to the future, but how easy will it be for them? [CJ/Simon]


"Is she coming or not," Simon asked as he entered CJ's apartment. Ever since the stalker had been caught, Simon and CJ had grown closer. He now had a permanent key to her apartment and was a frequent visitor. 

CJ looked up from the stack of newspapers and magazines that were laying on her kitchen table. "Yeah, she said she was going to come. She wants to see me fall off. I had to tell her that that was Sam's department." She couldn't help but to laugh a little. 

Simon gave her a strange look. "Excuse me?" 

"Never mind. Anyway, are you ready?" 

"I am." Just as he reached for the door, the phone rang. "Want me to get that?" 

"Thanks, but it is still my apartment," she said with a small grin. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Hello?" Pause. "I see … No, I don't think … Thank you for the offer, but I already subscribe to Reader's Digest." 

As CJ spoke on the phone, Simon walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He couldn't help but to remember his first job. He had to make extra money when he was with the Chicago Police Department, so he became a telemarketer. It was when he met 'her.' He sighed as he remembered those days. They had been close. He started to get caught up in his thinking... 

15 YEARS AGO 

Another person hung up on him. He wanted to just slam the phone down, but he knew he would get into trouble for doing that...again. He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Tiring, isn't it?" A woman asked from behind, causing Simon to jump about a mile into the air. 

"Uh, yeah. You could say that. I don't understand why people have to always yell though. Can't they just say that they're not interested in the product instead of giving a lecture?" 

She laughed, "It all comes with the job. The same thing happened to me when I started here." She sat down in the chair beside him and held out her had. "I'm Kelly Ferrara." 

He shook her hand, "Simon Donovan." 

"So tell me, what brought you here?" 

"I have to make some kind of extra money while I'm working on the Police Force. Besides, it's better than sitting at home doing nothing. Or So I thought." He laughed a little at the last comment. 

She nodded. "You work for the Chicago PD?" 

"That I do. I've been there for a whole year now. I am planning on working with the Secret Service someday." He waited for her to start laughing. 

"Really? That is very interesting." 

"Why?" 

"Well, I'm hoping to do the same thing. I'm in training right now actually." 

He smiled. "I'm off in ten minutes. Would you like to get a drink, possibly something to eat?" 

"Sure." 

PRESENT DAY 

"Simon!" CJ shouted once again. "Earth to Simon!" 

He snapped out of the flashback. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You were pretty out of it there for a few minutes. You all right?" 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just got caught up in something." 

"What was it?" 

"Nothing important." He gave her a small smile. "So, ready to go now?" 

"Yeah." He picked up his things. "So are we picking Hogan up or is she meeting us there?" 

"We're picking her up. Her dad is at work." 

"It's Sunday," he said as they exited her apartment. 

She shrugged. "Well, if you remember correctly, which I'm sure you do, he works in the ER." 

He nodded, "Right." 

"So, ready?" 

"Yes. Let's go." They descended down the stairs and made their way out to Simon's car. CJ wanted to protest, but knew that it would be harder to fit three people in her car. They drove over to her house and saw her waiting on the front steps. 

'Finally,' she thought to herself when she saw the black Suburban pull into the driveway. She stood up and walked over to CJ and Simon. "Did you guys drive ten miles and hour or something," she asked, somewhat annoyed. 

"Sorry," CJ said as she went to hug Hogan. "We got a bit held up." 

"Oh really?" She said with a sly grin on her face. 

CJ rolled her eyes and took Hogan's hand and led her to the car. 

"I never knew you and your family had a yacht," Simon said as the three made their way out to the marina. 

"My brother and I sort of inherited it from our father. But we don't use it very much." 

"Only on special occasions," Hogan said as she looked from CJ to Simon. 

He smiled. "Right. So, shall we?" He asked as he took Hogan's hand and led her to the waiting yacht. 

"Thank you," she said as Simon helped her get on. 

"Ready," he asked CJ as he extended his arm. 

"That I am." She smiled. "So tell me, what were you thinking about before we left the apartment?" 

"Something that is in the past and that belongs there. This is now, and right now I'd like to go on the bright blue sea and have a relaxing Sunday afternoon with two very lovely ladies." He smiled as they made their way out of the marina and into the beautiful water.


End file.
